fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
MyTV
This is a completely separate entity from MyNetworkTV MyTV is an American television network that is owned and operated by a partnership between Lady Luck Enterprises and Adelphia Communications. MyTV was formerly owned by Mead Enterprises until April 2016 when Lady Luck (who was fed up with being ignored by UPN) decided to buy majority share of the network from Mead Enterprises. Two months later, Mead Enterprises announced that they're easing on out of the broadcasting business, and that Adelphia Communications Corporation will purchase the remaining shares of the network. Unlike MyNetworkTV, which, since 2009, became a programming service, similar to Ion Television, relying mainly on repeats of recent broadcast and cable series, MyTV would be having original programming going all seven nights of the week, compared to MyNetworkTV going five nights a week. Also, unlike MyNetworkTV (as well as their parent company, FOX), MyTV will have a nightly newscast to compete with the "Big 3" nightly newscasts. History On February 9, 2009, Fox Entertainment Group announced that MyNetworkTV would convert from a television network to a programming service, similar to that of Ion Television, with a focus on repeats of acquired programs originally aired on broadcast and cable networks and in first-run syndication. Seeing a golden opportunity, Kevin Mead, CEO of Mead Enterprises, decided to launch his own network and take advantage of the opportunity. Mead named the new network, MyTV. Unfortunately, after having some disappointing ratings, Mead started to lose interest and decided to sell half the company. New Owners and a new Era In 2016, Lady Luck Enterprises was fed up of how they were treated at UPN. Although they were partners in the network, they weren't treated as partners as Viacom Station Group continued to have their way with the affiliates and Lady Luck not getting a say whatsoever, to the point to where they weren't even as partners. Lady Luck decided to exit the partnership and drop all references to UPN. A day later, Mead paid CEO Dean Valentine a visit and by the end of the meeting, it was decided that Lady Luck Enterprises will own a majority stake in the network. Then on July 25, 2016, Mead Enterprises left the broadcasting world for good and sold their remaining shares to Adelphia Communications Corporation. As such, Lady Luck and Adelphia owns 50/50 share of the company. Programming The majority of MyTV's programming Americanized versions of foreign series. For example, Beane's of Boston is an American adaptation of the British classic Are You Being Served? All the Americanized versions of the series are produced in-house by Lady Luck Productions News Department MyTV was able to launch their own news department with two MyTV News programs: American Morning and MyTV News Tonight. MyTV News American Morning Anchored by Alina Cho and Daryn Kagan, MyTV News American Morning focuses on the news more than many U.S. morning shows. The program offered "the most news in the morning" on political, domestic, and international stories. There are more scripted segments on American Morning than on other morning shows, as well as a heavy dose of political news each morning. The program mainly focuses on news to attract viewers who prefer a more straightforward morning show, without the amount of anchor banter found on the competition. MyTV News Tonight Anchored by John Seigenthaler, MyTV News Tonight is MyTV's flagship for news and competes with NBC Nightly News, CBS Evening News, ABC World News Tonight, and RDN National News. Gallery Mytv.png|MyTV logo (2009-16) MyTV 1.png|Since 2016 Affiliates If you wish to be an affiliate of MyTV, please add your station to the table. Keep in mind that the list is in alphabetical order Category:Fictional television networks Category:Lady Luck Communications Category:Adelphia Communications